When Chaos Reins
by Deathwish911
Summary: What happens when a inter dimensional killer of hero's angers someone who he shouldn't have? see and find out...[Batman X Wonder Woman][Fire X Flash][Superman X Mercy]
1. Chapter 1

Chp 1, Welcome to the show!

Superman looked down on the crowd of rioters, with a calm voice and a dead look in his eyes, he descended into the anarchy.

"I'll only warn you once, stop this now." his big red "S" on his black uniform. The rioters stopped and ran, all but one. The kid was no more older than twenty and in college, when he made the last mistake of his life, he threw a bottle at the hero in black. Before the glass container left his hands, Superman vaporized him. One look and it was over, the rioter was now nothing but ash in the wind. And with the same dead look in his eyes, he looked toward Mercy, head security for Metropolis.

"See that justice is done." The big red 'S' ordered her. She nodded swiftly and left in her black sedan as soon as she could, fear was her undertone as she barked orders into her phone.

"Wow...man you need a sense of humor, well I guess you are recruit number one..." a strange man in black had said. His eyes was constantly shifting colors and the smile he had on his face was mischievous. Then all superman saw was a bright multicolored light.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

He looked at the console and swore. The weapons shipment to Vandal Savage's Munitions Center made it. He lost some good people today, but he was about to send more out to die. He looked down to the rest of his troops and a plan already forming in his head.

"Montoya, Bullok, Greyson, Gordon, and Todd, get up here now." The man in the black carapace armor ordered. When the five people came up to the command console he turned his chair and faced them.

"I have a new mission for you, that munitions dump needs to be taken out. Montoya, your the demolitions expert; Greyson, Gordon, and Todd, breaking and entering; Bullok, your the muscle. Take as much as you can and destroy the rest." He turned his pointed helm as if he was looking at each of them. A resounding 'yes sir!' echoed in the old subway stop.

"Dismissed."

"Now, now...why so somber?" a man in black appeared from nowhere. He was shot several times before the man in the pointed helmet signaled to stop.

"What are you?" He asked, curiosity in his voice.

"Well I am your best friend as of right now batman, smile for the birdy!" The strange man took out an old camera and seemed to take his picture. After the bright flash of light, Batman was gone.

"Toodles!"And the strange man in black was gone.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

He sat in a cell. The lead lined walls kept his...flaw in check. A white gloved hand bearing a plate of food was shoved through the bottom slot. 'salisbury steak...again.' He slowly ate the meal, knowing he could break out at anytime. 'why so lonely?' a sing-song voice was in his head. 'if your wise enough to be able to do this, then your wise enough to STAY OUTTA MY HEAD!' he thought back to the person who he had telepathic link with. 'yes I may be powerful, but who said I was wise?' a strange man appeared in his cell with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Ok, so your powerful and stupid." as he looked into the ever-changing eyes of his guest.

"Quite so." the man agreed.

"What do you want?" the blasé look in his face as he has heard this a thousand times.

"Well, where your going, you won't be hunted, they can make you a special suit to keep your energy in, ANNNNNNNNDDDDDDDD...you will be working with a bunch of others...but maybe four others...an well I get confused somedays...so do you want in?" the strange man gave the illusion of a choice.

"Just fucking send me already." he stood up in a bored fashion.

"Your wish is my command good sir." and with that they was gone, no flash of light, no sound, just gone.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

She looked at what seemed a roman legionnaire, but he was in black and red armor and wielding what seemed to be a oversized sledge hammer. He swung and missed, as she ducked and sucker-punched the red warrior.

"Give up woman! I will own you tonight..." He laughed as he swung again.

"No man will ever own me...HERA! GIVE ME STRENGTH!" She shouted the last part, and it seemed as if he strength grew 10 fold. She used her lasso, managed to rope the red legionnaire, and proceeded to play pinball with him as the ball, and the walls as the bunkers. With the last slam onto the concrete, red was knocked unconscious.

"Well, well, well...nice fight, but I lost money...ah well...hera will definitely...why the strange face?" He commented with a confused look in his multicolored eyes.

"Hera would consort...with the likes of you?"

"Careful now...she is listening...now I have a job for ya, you'll be meeting your teammates soon enough, BUUUUUUUUUTTT, she wants to have a word with you..." He chuckled as he looked at her, his eyes dancing.

A beautiful woman just suddenly appeared, wrapped in white silk and gold adornments.

"You will help this...being...his cause is a just one Diana of Themiscyra." The woman had a diplomatic look on her face.

"I will do as you will." Wonder Woman looked to the black clad man with multicolored eyes.

"Ok, call it in the air!" He smiled as he flipped a coin, when it landed, she was gone in a flash of multicolored light.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

The Brazilian bombshell was in Metropolis, jade fire wrapped around her body as she was firing off green firebolts. The woman in front of her was shooting at her with a gun, and missing horribly. In the blink of an eye, the gun fell apart.

"Now, now, a beautiful creature like you shouldn't play with guns, especially if you cant hit anything with them." A man in a red unitard and a lightning bolt on his chest snickered.

"The Crimson Brigade will wipe you off the face of this planet!" The woman screamed as she went for a grenade. Green fire encircled the black fatigued mercenary, the fire ate up the oxygen that she was breathing and she was knocked out.

"So, hot stuff, what are ya doing tonight?" He shot a charming smile at her.

"The same thing I always do, cook a nice dinner for my man..." She shot him a seductive smile.

"It's a date Bea." He winked as she blushed.

"Ya might have to take a rain check on that date..." An odd man with multicolored eyes said mischievously.

"Why?" Bea looked at him confused.

"Because I have a mission of the utmost importance...and I need Fire's services." The man smiled.

"If its for justice, I will help." She looked at him unafraid.

"Good." He winked and both of them was gone, leaving a very confused Flash behind.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

The five people found themselves in a multicolored room with oscillating color streams and patterns. Fire looked over and recognized Wonder Woman and waved. Wonder Woman saw a person she thought she would never see again. It was Batman...but it wasn't Batman...he was well armed. Two pistols in the small of his back, a pistol on each thigh, a shotgun across his back, and a katana also across his back. His black carapiece armor glinted in the light. The big red 'S' looked at the others with cold dead eyes, the black of his uniform looking tight on him. The kid in a green trench coat looked at the other four with curious eyes.

"Ahhhh, all together I see...now I need you to either retrieve or dispose of this guy." An image of a scrawny guy with goggles and a strange belt that glowed purple appeared in the middle of the room.

"Name?" The pointy eared shadow asked.

"I dunno...but I know he is a dimension hopper, and has a thing for killing hero's...buuuuut, what he has done has broke a wall, by dissipating energy the way he's doing it, the dead hero's come back darker...like looking through the glass darkly." The weird man gave a small lecture.

"So how do we deal with him?" Then big red 'S' looked at the 3d image as if he was committing it to memory.

"Lets just I leave that to you, but you don't have a lot of time. He's just killed the Joker of your universe, which means he's not evil anymore." The strange man had a smile on his face.

"So you want us to go and talk to the Joker?" Wonder Woman had amazement in her voice.

"Who is this 'Joker'?" Asked Batman.

"He was a homicidal madman with a obsession with you." Diana looked sadly at him.

"Why?"

"I don't know." She answered honestly.

"And I don't care, now how am I supposed to help this band of misfits?" The kid in the green trench coat looked bored.

"Radiation signatures." The multicolored eyed man answered.

"He can track him." The black clad Superman deduced.

"Exactamundo boyscout...wait, wrong one...oooops..." He looked as sheepish as a guy in his position could.

"But you seem to have unlimited power, why can't you stop him?" Fire looked at him questioningly.

"Its the fucking treaty..." He spat it out like a vile thing.

"What treaty?" Diana asked.

"The one that says I can only empower others and not not be in your realm, then that means other beings of a darker nature will have access to your realm...and we don't want that."

"But you got us...so you broke the rule..." Superman pointed at him.

"Yes and no...that was only a fragment of me, if I was one hundred per cent in the realm, then I would be breaking the treaty, but ninety-nine per cent is not one hundred per cent." He smiled.

"Then that's how Ares always seems to do what he does..." Diana felt like a child all over again just figuring out how to dodge the palace guards again.

"Yup, now get out there and stop this wacko." and with a wave of his hand, they all disappeared.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

A/N: Yes, I know, I know, some out of character stuff and some stuff from the precurser series as well, but Nuke is mine...hehehe...lol Read and review, but this is now cell phone friendly, so for those of you that like to read on the go, its easy now. And yes, flames will keep me warm. I will be working on chapter 2...depends on how many reviews I get as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2, The Curtain Rises**

He looked down at the body of the Joker, the energy completely drained from him. Even in death, he still had the twisted smile on his face, but now the madman looked so peaceful. 'ah well, he shouldn't have jumped out at me...damn hero...' He left the crime ridden area on his way to where he...slept. He looked down to his belt as it pulsed with energy.

"Why does it do that?" He asked no one as he looked at it with curiosity. 'ah well...'

"Now I gotta' say, you have some balls killing the Joker like that..."

"SHUT UP! Can't you see I'm trying to save the world from this plague of villains?" He shouted at someone that looked exactly like him, only his belt pulsed blue energy, and his outfit was white with goggles of brown leather.

"They help people that can't help themselves..." The clone looked like he was trying to reason with him.

"They are a plague, a disease, something that should be cut from this world! And you can't stop me!" He cackled at his clone as he set off to find the villain known as Batman. 'he will help me get the hero known as Lex Luthor since I took out his nemesis...'

**xXXx**

He looked out over the rooftop, the city was practically dead. 'Joker escaped from Arkham, I should've heard something, but he hasn't even tried to rob even a convenience store...' He looked down on the city that he protected and started back to the other ledge.

"NO!" A woman screamed in the darkness, and off he went.

"Thats right honey, give me some sugar..." The hood had a switchblade to her throat as he started to feel her up, viciously squeezing one of her breasts. The Dark Knight kicked him in the back, forcing his arms open and throwing to girl into the wall, knocking her out immediately.

"Oh you got some balls ya freak! Come at me like a MAN!" The hood had no idea what hit him. The next thing he knew, he was on the ground convulsing as he was being tasered.

"Now I have a few questions for you, answer them and I might go easy on you, otherwise..." The pointy eared shadow held up the taser as a threat.

"Dude, I hear no evil, see no evil, speak no evil..." As he said the last part, he screamed as volts of his electricity raced through his system.

"Lets try this again, you will tell me what I want to know." Batman looked coldly at the hood.

"Ok, man, Jeez..."

"Where is Joker." The question hung in the air.

"I dunno..." He screamed again as he was tasered again.

"Where is he, and I know you know..."

"I dunno man, I showed for a tryout, but he wasn't there, Harley wasn't even there! and there was others there to! Pier 48 if ya don't believe me!" He had a scared look in his eyes.

"Fine." He knocks out the hood and turns around and leaves a present for Gotham City's Finest.

**xXXx**

The five people found themselves in Gotham City and the armed Dark Knight looked and saw many things he didn't recognize.

"Where is this place?"

"This is Gotham City...your home..." Diana looked over to him curiously.

"Which means the subway still works...where would I have put my head quarters?" He looked to her.

"Ok, I might be spit ballin' here, but lets try your house first." Nuke looked annoyed.

"Why would I put it there? My home would be in danger..." The Black Knight had a straight face.

"It's a safe place." Diana stated.

"And where would I put it? I wouldn't hollow out beneath the house."

"Actually...you might want to meet him..." Diana looked at him.

**xXXx**

He looked at the imposter posing as the criminal known as Batman. 'no challenge...and how he looked as if he didn't know me...' The man looked at the drained body of the caped crusader.

"You shouldn't have done that...I keep telling you..." The clone in white looked at the pail body of the dead hero.

"He didn't stand down, even though I stated I was a friend, he didn't stand down. And I was right with what i did to him." He looked to the clone with disgust.

"Why not try talking next time?" The clone pleaded.

"Thats not my style and you know it..."

"Remember what the old man said about the belt." The clone looked to the belt.

"Don't preach to me you disgusting shadow..." He looked down in anger.

"And thought I had issues..." A man in a black outfit with a full covering mask on, one half black and no eye, the other half burnt orange. The pistol was in his hand, but not aimed.

"What do you want?" The man with purple glowing belt looked at the deadly cyclops.

"Just to offer you a haven, nothing more." He looked at him with an unreadable eye.

"Fine."

**xXXx**

He looked at the burglars and smiled gleefully. 'oh what fun! Time to test this out...' A man in a teal blue suit with a fake flower stepped into the light, his hair was green, the clown makeup was thick and the smile on his face was very much cheerful.

"Greetings gents! And why would you be here? The stage has such better shows..." He flashed a toothy grin.

"Hey Joker, want in on this?" He smiled at to what he thought was a friend.

"Actually...nooo, you see, you should've considered one thing...I hate it when people take stuff that isn't theirs, now daddy is going to have to spank you..." He laughed as he sprayed out a goo like substance on the floor. when the crooks ran it acted like fly paper, sticking them quick.

"What are you insane?" He asked the madman.

"Actually, yes." Joker answered honestly.

"Trying to get on the Bat's good side?" The other crook looked nervously.

"I put him in the funny farm." He laughed.

**xXXx**

The unlikely group actually saw the Joker call the police and he left the crooks stuck in the goo. Nuke just shook his head and Diana had a look of amazement on her face. Superman took out his cell and dialed a number he had memorized.

[Mercy here, what do you want Lex?]

"This is Superman, I need you to pick up some crooks that broke into LexCorp R&D section."

[How did you get this number?! And why would you be calling me?]

"Aren't you the head of security?" The big red 'S' had a confused look on his face.

[I'm the current head of LexCorp, and you still didn't answer my question.] The reply was furious.

"Then I'm sorry, please get your head of security here to take care of things. We can discuss other matters over lunch." He shut his cell phone without waiting for a reply.

"Girlfriend lonely?" Nuke joked. The dead stares he got confused him.

"Mercy is not his girlfriend." Diana looked at Nuke like he was a misinformed child.

"Yes, if anything she still works for Luthor..." Fire looked at him as well.

"I don't care if she is working with him, we need to talk to that clown." Batman's mouth didn't give off an emotion.

"Agreed."

"Since he won't know you, you speak to him Nuke."

**xXXx**

The madman in the teal suit looked at the stranger in the green overcoat. He started to chortle with glee as the stranger got close enough to talk, and with arms in the universal position of 'I come in peace' the stranger started to speak.

"Hello, I'm here to congratulate you on your collar...I have a acquaintance of mine you might recognize, but he is not your enemy...he was pulled from a different dimension..." The stranger in green looked for any sign of hostility.

"Oh really...like from the same stage, just a different bandwidth?" The clown crusader cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah...something like that...I'm Kevin by the way..." He offered his hand for a handshake.

"Sure...and you can call me Joker! The Clown Prince that hates it when people are naughty, so when they are, poppa has gotta spank!..." Joker smiled gleefully as he eagerly shook his hand.

"Alright...just don't freak when you see my companions..." Nuke waved for the others to come out and they slowly did. The heavily armed Batman was the last to show himself.

"Oh ho ho, nice to see a familiar face...of a deadly snake..." The clown was about to do something when Nuke stepped in front of the Joker.

"Remember, he is from a different dimension, he isn't your enemy..." Nuke was in front of Batman.

"Ah well what's a couple of nicks between friends..." The clown looked at the Batman and grinned.

"We need a place to talk." Superman looked at Nuke and Joker with serious intent.

"My place or yours?" The teal jester made a motion to follow.

**xXXx**

**[A/N]**: I hope I got a good Joker right, but I was rewatching a few episodes just to get his mannerisms down. And since I got some good reviews last time...I figured it was the clowns turn this time.


End file.
